Rukia's Recap and Conclusion On Ichigo
by BlackInkStudios
Summary: Rukia thinks of how she feels for Ichigo and what exactly it is she's feeling stirring inside of her as she watches Ichigo smile at her. She has a recap on the past and comes to a conclusion about her feelings for Ichigo. Love, Like, or Hate? IchiRuki


**He Changed Everything**

**(Rukia Kuchiki POV ONLY)**

Before I met him I can't even really remember much of what I was interested in. To me he was the thing that completely changed the direction of my life. But before then I just didn't take much interest in anything or have any passion for anything except doing well for my brother. I would just fight the Hallows and go on normally every day working hard for Byakuya. But I was growing weary of every day being exactly the same.

His name was Ichigo Kurosaki and the first time I met him I didn't really think much about him, after all I had just met him while I was searching for a Hallow. But the more I paid attention to him the more interested in him I became. He was different than any person I had met, he just seemed so comfortable and truly happy with the way he was. It entranced me, and soon I was talking to him more and more after I gave him my powers and began living with him.

Gradually we became friends and got more comfortable and used to each other. We would fight the Hallows off when I got an order and even though he had protested at first he seemed to get to where he accepted it all. He always had a way of calming me down when I was upset, and he really listened to me when I was talking. He would soothe me and push the chaos out of my mind just by being himself.

When we were together the time would just pass us by so quickly that we never really realized what time it was when we were together. But to make you understand Ichigo better he wasn't the warmest person in the world. You see at school when I first went there with him he held up the reputation of the terrifying cool guy. He talked to people but I noticed some people were nervous around him and avoided confronting him. Like Orihime at first, she was absolutely frightened by him.

Though now I know Ichigo may act as though he could care less in actuality he really does care. He's filled with ambition and wants nothing but to have the strength and power to protect his friends and family. When he's protecting something or fighting for something he has a look in his eyes that portrays pure determination even if at times he falters he always gets back up no matter how deep or hard the fall he took.

Usually I would just sit with him and watch him read or study in his room, and then he'd change into his soul reaper uniform and off we'd go to fight to keep people safe. I stayed close to him at school and I got used to the strange system there. In a way it was like the schools at the Soul Society but there we practiced with our spells and swords. Here in the world of the living we did nothing like that except gym.

Ichigo showed me so many strange things, he was perfect in my eyes, and he never changed for anyone. But I knew he had a dark past, just like me really. Of course no one is perfect. I knew he had had a hard past when I learned his mother was killed, Ichigo blamed himself for that.

I'd talk to Hanataro in my jail cell about the living world, everything he'd talk about I clicked with and it became a part of who I am now. Before I knew it I had completely changed my outlook on life and everything around me. I had built up my personality and who I was.

Hanataro seemed to really listen to me and he understood. I was glad to have someone to talk to about Ichigo. I blamed myself for changing his destiny, I completely swayed his path and now I had ruined it all for him. It was my entire fault he was a soul reaper.

I suppose it slipped my mind until Hanataro questioned it. "Excuse me Rukia but is the orange haired soul reaper that took away your powers the one that's always in your stories?" His question had surprised me but I nodded and said yes. I guess he interested me more than I knew and it showed through in my stories.

For just being himself he had changed my entire life, and everything that I am now has to do with him. I'll always be glad that I met him. He made an enormus difference in my life. And I'm also extremely glad to still have him as my personal close friend and a lover. I love Ichigo. And I definatley **always** will. I cherish him more than life itself, even if it sounds like a line from a fairtale believe me these words are pure truth.

But don't get me wrong I didn't just automatically go with what he said we had our fair share of disagreements. I've always been too stubborn to just go along with something I didn't like. He never listened to me no matter how hard I tried to get him to listen he only went with what he believe and felt to be true in his eyes. I love and hate that about him to this day.

Ichigo always had this aura of dominance and deathly determination. So I watched him and learned to speak up more if I wanted something to happen or change. Slowly but surely I was changing. I grew to love the living world as much as my own; when I left Ichigo it was agonizing but I knew he'd be in horrid danger if I stayed any longer.

When I was moved to the other jail cell awaiting my execution and heard an orange haired soul reaper and others had appeared and were infiltrating the Soul Society from Renji I was shocked I felt the emption peirce through me quickly flowing through me as the adrenaline followed soon after. He had really come to save me. I was both inhumanly happy but also horridly sad. He could've died.

In a way I considered him one of my greatest friends, because he showed me how to live my life instead of being sheltered by my family and friends. He made me have the urge to do things and really live.

He never backed down from something he said and no matter what he stuck with what he thought and didn't sway because of someone else's thoughts or feelings. His determination was always burning in his eyes when he was fighting a Hallow or in a situation where he had to protect his family or friends.

Before I met him my life wasn't boring it was just ordinary and easy. But now I take challenges head on and stand up for what I believe in. He helped me learn who I really was and who I want to be later on in life.

He changed me because he showed me how to be courageous and just be who I wanted to. He made me want to do better in everything that I could. I really cherish my friends and life.

If not for him I probably wouldn't be friends with some of the people I am today, like Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Kon, Hanataro, Ganju, Urahara, Yoruichi, and so many more. And I know I wouldn't be as free and happy as I am, or alive if he hadn't come to save me. I'll never forget what his done for me, even if it was unintentional.

It's all thanks to Ichigo. He changed everything.


End file.
